1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively to methods and apparatus for detecting malicious codes.
2. Description of the Background Art
Computer viruses, worms, Trojans, rootkits, and spyware are examples of malicious codes that have plagued computer systems throughout the world. Malicious codes, which are also collectively referred to simply as “viruses,” may be detected using antivirus techniques implemented in software, hardware, or a combination of hardware and software. Antivirus may be performed at a central server or at a client. Regardless of where antivirus is performed, the antivirus consumes local computing resources. Depending on the computing power of the computer where antivirus is performed, the computer may or may not be able to handle the amount of processing required for running the antivirus or the periodic downloading of increasingly larger patterns that may be required to detect malicious codes.